Spring, a Hak x Yona Oneshot
by Severelybaffled
Summary: Yona finally decides to confess to Hak, but does she have the courage to do it?


Petals flew through the air, painting the blue sky with pink. It was that time of the year again.

Yona, Hak, and their companions were on the road, as usual. They were traveling to another city in Kouka that had been overrun with bandits.

For the first time in what felt like forever, it was peaceful. They passed through towns and all of the people seemed to be enjoying the spring season.

They stopped in one particular town to rest for the night. The city they were heading to was past the wind tribe so Yona was happy that they could visit them properly this time.

Once they all arrived at an inn and rented out rooms, Yun and Yona went out to get supplies. Hak went with them to get weapons and arrows. Jaeha scouted the town along with Shinha and Kija was given the job of watching Zeno.

This atmosphere reminded Yona of the beginning of her journey and how far they had come. While reminiscing, she quickly realized she hadn't told Hak her feelings yet.

She wanted to with all of her heart but right when she would go to say the words, all of her confidence would melt away. She sighed deeply after thinking and thinking to no avail.

Hak noticed this strange behavior, "What's wrong princess?" He asked.

Yona gulped. She wanted to give an automatic response of "N-NOTHING!" But decided that she shouldn't beat around the bush anymore, "Hak, I have to speak to you later, alone." She answered.

"Well there's a cherry blossom viewing party tonight, maybe you can speak to him then." Yun added.

Yona's face slowly tinted into a crimson color, "Y-yeah I'll tell you then."

Hak leaned closer to her, "Ohhh? What does the princess have to tell me that she can't say now?"

Yona pouted, "Just wait until tonight!" she turned around, "I'm not like you, I can't just say it outright." She mumbled.

This confused Hak, "What could she possibly have to tell me?" He thought.

He shook it off since they all had to meet up with the rest at the inn. Things were getting a little wild at the inn they were staying at. (huhu this is a refereeence, caillou)

Jaeha and Shinha were back. Kija was just sitting there while Zeno's attention was fixiated on the blue dragon instead of him.

Everyone began to discuss future plans while Yona kind of sank into the background. She wished she knew more, all she could really do was decide the next place they would start to journey to. Everyone else figured out the safest routes while she just did nothing.

Since there was still time before the viewing, rather than brooding, she decided to go train. Little did she know that Shinha decided to follow her.

She used a tree as a practice dummy and began taking swings at it. Shinha watched quietly from behind a tree.

He wished that she would let him and the rest protect her but she was so determined. She had also improved vastly, he couldn't help but secretly root for her. But she was never allowed to grab his sword ever again, it hurt her.

Yona practiced until the sun was almost ready to set. She wondered why no one came after her. She decided to start heading back when golden eyes met hers.

She jumped, "Ah! Shinha!" She quickly calmed down since she knew he meant no harm, "You should tell me if you're nearby, you scared me!"

He hesitated, "I-I'm sorry."

She giggled and pat his head, "It's okay." She then stopped, "Oh? You're not wearing your mask... are you okay?"

He looked her in the eyes, "I'm okay if it's you."

Yona smiled gently, "Yeah."

They then went back to the inn.

"I was surprised none of you came rushing to find me haha!" Yona exclaimed.

"Well we knew Shinha followed you so we assumed you were okay." Jaeha explained, "That didn't stop my leg from twitching the entire time though." He thought to himself.

"Yeah! We trust you shinhaaaaa~" Zeno said while snuggling up to him.

"Y-you didn't stumble or anything on your way back right?" Kija asked.

Yona pouted, "Jeez, I'm finnnee. Thank you for caring though." She smiled.

This sent Kija away since he had to deal with his pounding heart and beet red face.

"Alright everyone it's almost time for the viewing party, we should head to where it's going to be." Yun said.

Everyone slowly got ready and began to head towards the town's center where the mini-festival was being held.

The cherry blossoms glistened with moonlight. It was quite a rare sight. The wind blew and gave tranquility. At least until Yona remembered what she decided to do today.

She swallowed her embarrassment and grabbed Hak's wrist, "Follow me." She said.

Hak didn't say anything since he didn't really know what to think. She led him to a sakura tree away from the others.

"Alright, now that I'm here, what did you have to tell me princess?" He asked.

Yona opened her eyes since they had been shut for a while now, "I've been wanting to tell you something ever since you told me that you like me. No, even since before that." Haks' eyes widened, "I love you, Hak."

He rubbed the back of his head, "I know."

Yona became frustrated, "No I really do-"

He grabbed her shoulders, "I know!" He looked away, "You said it in your sleep once."

Her face burst into flames, "o-oh."

They stood there for a bit in silence, "So uh are we lovers now?" Hak asked.

Yona's knees collapsed and Hak caught her, "S-sorry maybe we should take it step by step." He suggested.

Yona brought herself closer to him and hugged him, "For now, just hold me and be there for me like this."

Hak brushed her hair with his fingers and kissed her ear, "Always, princess."


End file.
